love is completing one another
by Rayray3585
Summary: There lives were pointless they had nothing to live for. But when they come together and fall in love. Will it be enough to keep the alive. Rated M because i know whats coming.
1. they met

**Welcome to the first chapter of Love is completing one another.**

**I do not own Pokemon or Digimon.**

" talking "

' thinking '

* sound *

* * *

Welcome to a story about two world being throw together. Come see how these two world are made in to one. So please follow along this story of love, hate, death, life, and change and that just hope that the changes are all for the good. So we start are story with a POV of one of our main character.

**POV Gabumon**

" Aaagggg my head... Where the hell am I? Dam Datamon and his experiments... I will try the stupid communicator thing. Damn thing looks like a plan walkie talkie. Datamon * static *... ,DATAMON! * Static *...Can you hear me!? * more static *... Nothing damn thing. " Throwing the device to the ground.

" Come on Gabumon get in the teleporter, he says. It will not hurt, he says. I am only going to send you ten feet, he says. So then why does my head feels like it is about to split open? And where the hell am I? Aahhh my head. When I find him I am gonna kick his ass. Damn it hurts, I cannot see straight, I am dizzy, and I am going to puke. *bbbblllllaaaaa* God that is nasty. So I am lost, sick, and talking to my self. What the hell is next? " Bending over to puke again.

**POV Datamon**

" Well that did not work. I wonder where he went? " I said as i walked over to the computer and talking a seat in his chair and opens a program labeled Walkie Tracker' _That communicator I gave him has a tracker so let me see. OK he is not within a mile. Nope not 10,25,50,or even a 100 miles... OK I check the plant and near it down._ '

" On shit! He is not on the planet. "i cried as i turning away for the computer

' _He might have been destroyed. Poor Gabumon he was a good guy... he helped me a lot... Now i got to find a new test subject._ 'i think Walking any from the computer and leaving my lab.

**POV Growlithe**

' _Gotta run!. He is still back there!. Faster !. He is going to get me !_ ' i screamed in my mind * wham! * " Ouch! "

' _What did i hit ?_ 'i thought. I looked at it. I have never seen something like it. It has a horn and big red eyes and a short stubbly tail. It is reptilian and yellow with a weird blue and purple mark on it stomach, but with white and blue striped fur coat covering his back.

It says " Ouch! You should be more careful. " in angry tone

' _sounds like a guy_ ' i thought " What !? You were in my way! " I yelled

" No! I was standing here not moving. Then you tackled me " He snapped at me.

" Fine! I got to go whatever you are. " I began to run again, but it was to late he caught up to me." leave me alone! Rage. " I snapped getting in to my battle pose

" No I will not. You are mine. " He said with a cocky tone as he reached for me.

" Get away! " I unleashed a blast of fire at his face. The fully evolved Pokemon did not even flinch as the fire hit his face. He grabbed me and throw me back into the strange thing knocking him over.

" You are mine, and do not you forget it. " yelled Rage.

**POV Gabumon**

" OK! It got worse. My head starts to fell better and I finally stop puking. Now all this crap! " I yelled standing up. Then picking up the little orange dog." Who are you to claim her life as yours ? " I yelled placing her under a tree just to my side. Looking over to the monkey with a flaming head.

" I am Rage the Infernape. This is my territory everything here is mine. You, that Growlithe bitch and any other Pokemon I want are mine... So tell me what kind of Pokemon are you? " He shouted

" I will never belong to anyone again! " I screamed

" Shut up and burn " he unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth.

**POV 3rd person**

Gabumon easily dodged Rage's Flamethrower by rolling to the left then unleashes his own fire attack at him. Rage doesn't even flinch as he was engulfed in Gabumon blue blaster's flames that quickly fade away revealing an unfazed Infernape. Gabumon charged in trying to stab Rage with his horn. Rage easily dodged the horn then he swing at Gabumon with a mach punch. Gabumon barely ducked the punch and bit Rage's leg as hard as he could. Blood ran down Rage's leg. Rage quickly started to beat Gabumon with close combat. Gabumon let go, and fell to the ground blood leaking from his mouth. Rage then stomped on his back. Gabumon gasped for air as Rage reached down and picked Gabumon up by the horn.

" You must be pretty strong to take a beating from me and still be alive let alone conscious." Rage said as he hissed in pain. " You messed my leg up pretty bad... I am going to keep you as a punching bag for a while so just lay here. While i go back to my little bitch over there. " Rage said as he dropped Gabumon who fell to his face. As he turned away and limped over to the Growlithe still under the tree unconscious

" Leave her alone. " Gabumon said as he got to his knees. Rage turned around to see Gabumon began to glow and Evolve.

**POV Rage**

' _Dam him he really tore up my leg. Now what_' Noticing the bright glow behind him. ' _he is Fucking evolving now. I got to kill him quickly._ '

**POV 3rd person**

Rage limped over to the growing and glowing Gabumon. Preparing to hit him with his strongest move Focus now fully evolved charge at Rage. Raged unleashes his punch and Garurumon side step the punch and bit down on Rage's arm between the wrist and elbow almost severing it. Rage punch Garurumon with his free hand with mach punch forcing the wolf away from the monkey and completely removing Rage's right arm from the elbow down blood pouring form the stump. Garurumon dropped the arm in his mouth and charged at Rage. Rage kick at Garurumon with his good leg. Garurumon caught Rage's foot in his mouth.

" Do not you dare! " Rage bit down and jerked his head to the left ripping Rages foot off. Rage fell to the ground screaming in pain. Garurumon dropped the foot and quickly moved to Rage's neck and bit down hard and with a sickening crack he removed Rage's head. And with that the battle was over.

**POV Garurumon**

I spit the blood out of my mouth and began to walk back over to the little orange and white dog with black stripes who was regaining consciousness.

" Are you OK? " As i sat down next to her lick the blood off my lips.

" You killed him?" She asked.

" Yea he try to kill me but he be reset soon. " I looked over his body just laid there. There was no glow he should be resetting by now.

" What are you talking about? He is dead... and that is it. " She said to me. I began to glow, and I devolved back to Gabumon. She was right his body just lay there

" well I need to sleep I might pass out " She just look at me.

" How did you devolve ? " she looked shocked

" It is a Digimon thing. Seriously I am about to crash I need somewhere safe. " I replied

" You killed him this is you territory now. You get everything he had. " She began to cry.

" Hey! What is up with the tears? "i asked full of concern.

" He force me to be his mate and now... now I am yours. " she said through her heavy tears.

" Well then take me to his home, and we will talk about this whole thing. " i told her with a tired to stand but she could not her leg was hurt. And she fell over in pain. I picked her up " OK now which way is it? "i asked

" Over there ? " she pointed to are left. To a mountain I began to walk. We got their quickly it was not a far walk. It was a large Cave in the side of a mountain the entertains was large and let in plenty of light to the inside.

Inside there where many other Pokemon. Some where scared. Others too beaten or broken to move. There were some cleaning and putting fruit in to piles. it was a horrable place that just hurt to look at

" OK now put me down there in the middle. " I did as she asked and then she yelled " Everyone listen!..." they all looked at her " Rage is dead... This guy here killed him. He is the new boss. " She said loud so all could hear. Most dropped what they were doing at her words and all their faces were on me with stares of fear.

" Yes, I killed him... and I guess I am in charge now... But I am nothing like him if anyone here was a slave to him you are free... " i said fighting to stay awake but no one moved. " I mean it. Go home. " a few ran off but those who stayed tired to help others move " But if you cannot move to well stay till you can... Except for you Growlithe you are staying with me. "She was still crying. I pick her up and sat down against a wall, and placed her on my lap and started to pet her. asi leaned back and closed my eyes.

" Why? " she asked full of fear

" Why what? " i asked back looking at her confused.

" Why did you keep me? You let everyone else go. " Still crying but now looking me straight in the eyes. Her's full of anger.

" A few reason. "i answered ' Dam I am tired i cant even keep my eyes open. ' i thought

" Like what? " she snapped at me

" You're the only Pokemon I know. You are hurt from when he threw you at me. And I think you are cute... and I want to protect you. " i'm to tired to care what I am saying. " But once you are better and tell me some things I want to know... you can go... I want you to stay but I will not force you... " She was just staring at me, she then lid back down on my lap. As i could no longer stay awake.

**POV Growlithe**

' I should just run he is a sleep, but my leg is hurt. He carried me here and now he just holding me. Dam it. Why me? First Rage now Gabumon. Well he said he was different i could at least give him a chance. What did he say i was cute? ' I nuzzled up to him and fell a sleep.

**POV 3rd person**

Growlithe slow dozed off sleeping in comfort on Gabumon . Her mind racing with thoughts of Gabumon and what tomorrow could bring. While in a far off place something horrible is brewing.

The end chapter one.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Please review ,follow, favorite.  
**


	2. a monster from another world

**Still need OCs Rules on Profile**

**Rayray3585 " Yes anther chapter done. "**

**Rose & Guru " Yep. "**

**Rayray3585 " OK... Well here you go. "**

**Rose & Guru " Yep. "**

**Rayray3585 " You two are just being annoying. "**

**Rose & Guru " Yep. "**

**Rayray3585 (facepalm) " Please read and enjoy. "**

* * *

**POV Gabumon**

" No... Raidramon no!... GET AWAY! " I woke up when Growlithe slapped me.

" Gabamon wake up! " She shook me violently.

" Ok! I'm awake... let me up. " I pushed her off me, ran to the mouth of the cave, and puked. My head hurt, I was dizzy, and I couldn't see straight. Just like yesterday.

" Are you ok? " I could hear the concern in her voice.

" I don't know. I did the same thing yesterday " I puked again. Then I sat down after I finished hurling my guts out. I tired to relax, my headache and vision clearing up.

" Here. Eat this. It should help. " She rolled some green fruit that looked like it was four pieces being held together by the small buttons on the top and bottom. " It's a Lum berry. They help with all kinds of problems. "

I ate the berry and quickly felt better " Thanks Growlithe. " I leaned back. " You're welcome. You know I do have a name. It's Rose. " She said as she crawled back onto my lap and got comfortable.

I had not noticed. It was still dark and the only light in the cave was from the full moon. I picked her up and moved back to the same spot as earlier and sat down placing he back on my lap and stroking her back.

" Who is Raidramon, Gabamon? " she asked

" It is Gabumon, and I really do not want to talk about him. Let us try to get some more sleep. " She sighed. " Fine... just tell me later okay? " And with that she drifted to sleep with me still petting her.

" Maybe "

**POV Datamon**

Buzz... Buzz... Buzz " Hello " He chimed, answering his phone. " I am a little busy, can you make this quick?... A Gabumon? Yes i know one, but I think he is dead. ...WHAT? You are coming here? But sir! "Click." Well that's not good. It will take him a week to get here if he flies. " He finished his sentence, turning back his console.

" OK ready Kunemon? " Looking at the yellow worm. " Yes. " His voice was shaky.

" Good. " Datamon pushed a button and in a bright flash of light Kunemon was gone. "Lets see." He said, turning to a computer screen and opening the Walkie Tracker program. ' _The tracker I gave him is 100x more powerful then Gabumon's was._'

"Holy shit! He went to a different planet? That means Gabumon might be alive!" He quickly jumped from his chair over to the teleporter's console. ' _I shall turn this in to a portal so i can bring him back... be before he gets here._ '

**POV 3rd person**

Kunemon appeared in a flash. The poor thing screamed in pain. Pokemon gathered around him with concern.

" Does anyone know any healing moves? " Asked a Buizel leaning over Kunemon.

" What is it? " Asked a Buneary hiding behind her mother, clearly frightened by what was happening. " I don't know Sara. Stay there. It will be ok. " Said the Lopunny, carefully picking up her daughter.

" I know roost, but it only heals me... Sorry Buizel. " Answered a Tranquill.

" Let me through. I know heal pulse. " Chimed a Chimecho.

" Good. Please help the poor thing! It's hurt badly. " Replied Buizel.

The Chimecho was already charging the move before Buizel could finish his sentence. Chimecho released the healing pulse of energy at the poor little larva Digimon. His screaming stopped. He was asleep.

" Beedrill will you give him a home till he recovers ?" Asked Tranquill politely.

" Ask me cause he looks a little like a Weedle. " Bumping Tranquill playfully with his elbow. " Yeah the swarm can watch him for a few days no problem. "

As Beedrill went to pick up Kunemon he let out an ear piercing scream, then his body glowing he digivolved.

" Cool. I think he evolved. " Said a Shroomish excitedly.

Now stood Flymon on two legs with three large toes. Two set arms, both ending in one large claw. His body shaped like a normal bee, but with two stingers a collar around his neck, and the same lightning mark on his face, but where he had a beak there was now two sets of mandibles. On his back two pairs of wing with red markings in the shape of eyes.

" Aaaa! Mommy, he is scary. " The Buneary jumped into her mother arms.

" You used to say the same thing about me. " said Beedrill " He can't be 'that' bad."

Beedrill walked closer to Flymon. " Hey there buddy! You'll be coming with me for a while. "

Flymon's wings began to buzz, releasing a burst covering the group (Poison Powder), weakening them. Flymon lunged at Beedrill, harshly pinning him to the ground. Flymon hissed loudly in anger.

" Help me! " Screamed the Beedrill, clearly startled by the sudden attack.

Flymon opened his mandibles and clamped down on the Beedrill's head. And with a twist, there was a crack and a sickening popping noise. Beedrill's body twitched as Flymon let the head fall to the ground with a look of terror locked on his face. A pool of crimson blood quikly forming a puddle around the corpse.

" Oh my Arceus! " Muttered Lopunny, scared out of her mind, pulling a clearly frightened Sara close.

Now Flymon went for Shroomish, who could barely move from effects of Poison Powder. Hovering just above the ground Flymon grazed Shroomish. He screamed and cried out as Flymon crushed him, green blood covering his lower half. Next he went for Buizel, tackling him to the ground and quickly stabbing him with his stinger through the chest. Buizel was screaming loudly as he was being pinned to the ground. Tranquill was trying to hop away but was not getting anywhere. Flymon released his stinger, leaving it in the pained, bloody Buizel, a new one growing instantly, which he then fired, it passed right through the Tranquill, who fell over dead, blood gushing out of the new hole in his stomach, forming a pool of crimson around him. Lopunny ate the Pecha Berry she had and was running away holding Sara closely.

" Sara, eat your berry! " She cried out.

Flymon went after them launching stingers at them. Lopunny dodged them using future sight, until one passed clean through her leg. She quickly fell, her body becoming paralyzed from the effects of the poison.

" Run! Sara run to that mountain as fast as you can! Don't stop for anything! " Lopunny pointed to a nearby mountain. Sara took off running as fast as she could.

Flymon landed on top of Lopunny, opening his mandibles wide hissing at her. Lopunny attacked him with her free arm that was becoming stiff and numb from the poison. Hitting him with thunder punch after thunder punch until she could no longer move, her body becoming completely paralyzed. Flymon left her there to suffer as his poison killed her slowly and painfully, prolonging the agony. He began to glow and evolved again to Okuwamon.

**Pov Rose**

" It's about time you get up, Guru. " I said mockingly.

" Yeah, yeah, I overslept. But if you got up first, why are you still on me?... Did you call me Guru? " He said while he scratched behind my ear. It felt great.

" Yes, I was trying to think of a name for y... "

" HELP! " I was cut off by someone's cry for help. A little Buneary came running out of the woods, a look of sheer terror overtaking her face.

I jumped off of his lap and ran to her. " Sara? Where is Max? "

She wrapped her arms around me sobbing heavily. " He... killed them... all of them... " Then she began to cry even harder.

" What's up Rose? " Guru asked, as he ran up to us.

" Someone killed her mom! "

" Take her into the cave. Try to calm her down. "

" Guru where are you going? "

" This is my territory. It is my job to protect everyone in it. " He said with a look of seriousness in his eyes. Guru then evolved." I smell a lot of blood. " And he took off, sprinting into the forest, a look of concernon his face.

" Come on Sara. That, let's go inside." I quickly pulled her inside. 'Guru you better not get hurt.'

**Pov Guru**

' Damn, there's a lot of blood. It's everywhere. '

I ran to the smell. It did not take long. When i Arrived at the source of the smell, I stopped in my tracks. The sight was horrendous. Bodies in piles, most a sickly violet color, blood of different colors covering the ground, odors from different bodily fluids all filled the air. I almost puked. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, so I creeped closer. It was then that I saw the most frightening sight I had ever seen. A giant bug. It was grey with red markings on his arms, legs, and head. He had arms and legs as big around as a palm trees. He stood on four legs, his wings buzzing. One of his arms was holding a small blue turtle in his pincher over his head. The little thing screamed, the he dropped it into his mouth. It was Okuwamon, an Ultimate level Digimon that most other Ultimates will not touch.

" Shit. " I said as he looked at me and swung his pincher at me. I managed to jump over his arm, and landed in the same place. He swung again, this time I jumped but landed on his arm.

**POV 3rd person**

Guru landed on Okuwamon's left arm and climbed up it. Digging his claws in with each step as Okuwamon swung his arm in an attempt to shake Guru off. Guru just held on. Inching closer to Okuwamon's face. Okuwamon swung his right arm down at Guru. Guru let himself fall to the ground. Okuwamon smashed his arms together. He screamed as his exoskeleton cracked along the claw marks Guru made blood running from the cracks. Guru ran under Okuwamon using his Howling Blaster on Okuwamon's underside. Okuwamon let himself fall on top of Guru.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " Screamed Guru in pain.

**POV Rose (back at the cave)**

" It's ok Sara, I got you. " She said as she hugged the crying Buneary, holding her closely.

" He killed my mommy! wwaaahh... and all... all my friends. " she cried into Rose's shoulder.

" Guru, will takes care of him. " Rose said calmly. " What if Guru dies? "

" Sara stay here. " I ran off the same way Guru went. It was not far. I heard Guru scream.

**POV 3rd person**

Okuwamon buzzed his wing, lifting himself off of Guru. He landed next to Guru and picked him up with both pinchers, squeezing him. Guru struggled and squirmed in his grasp.

" Guru nooo! " Rose screamed.

" Rose get out of here!... He will kill us both... Run! Get away! " Guru struggled to get out of the digimons' tight grasp,his body being squeezed as he slowly started to suffocate.

Okuwamon threw Guru to the ground, and there was a sickening snapping noise.

" Guru! " Screamed Rose as she ran to him. " Guru are you ok? " He looked at her. " Run Rose Run! " He yelled as he struggled to stand.

" No! " She charged at Okuwamon, launching Flamethrower after Flamethrower. Okuwamon grabbed her and lifted her up above his head, as he tilted his head back.

" HELP ME GURU! " She screamed as he dropped her.

* * *

**Rayray3585 " Well? "**

**Guru grabbed Rayray by the throat. " What is going to happen to Rose? " He asked angrily.**

**Rose " Guru don't kill him! Then we'll never find out. " Guru let go of Rayray, who fell on his bottom.**

**B " Yeah, I want to know how it ends. "**

**Rayray3585 " What? How are you here? You're not even in the story yet! "**

**Ray " I'm here, too. "**

**Rayray3585 "No!" He cried out,pushing the two into the closet. "Nope, none of that. See you guys next time."**

**B & Ray " Let us out! "**

**Rayray3585 " Thanks to Surge the Raichu, ANewImagineNation, NectarPirate, and Skye Prower 2014 they know why. " Holding the door shut.**


	3. the monsters death and more to the mix

**Welcome to chapter 3 of love is completing one another.** **Hope you enjoy.**

**Ray & B "Can we come out of the closet? "**

**Rayray3585 " Maybe." front door slams open**

**Guru " Rayray3585 what going to happen to Rose. " he charges at me grabbing my throat.**

**Rayray3585 " Read... the ...chapter..." passes out.**

**Rose " Guru did you kill him. "**

**Guru lets Rayray3585 fall " I do not know!" **

**Rayray3585 crawls away opens the closet " Make room this nut ball is trying to kill me."**

**I do not own Pokemon or Digimon**

**"talking"**

**'_thinking_'**

***sound***

* * *

**POV 3rd person**

"GURU HELP ME! " Screamed Rose.

In a flash of light, Rose was grabbed in mid fall, being helped by someone. He was easily 7' tall. He was covered in white fur with blue stripes and marks. He stood on his tip toes. Two legs supporting him with large feet with three claws on each. He is wearing blue pants with a skull and crossbones on the left leg. He has knee pads. The left one plan. The right one with spikes on it. A belt crossed his chest from his left shoulder to his right hip on his left shoulder a pad connecting to a black sleeve going all the way to his knuckles in his both hand where brass knuckles with four spikes one at each finger. His head was that of Garurumon but smaller.

"Rose are you ok? " He asked, genuine concern and worry in his voice.

"Guru! " She seemed, shocked by his new appearance. '_It sounds like him, but his voice was deeper, stronger, more masculine._ ' She thought to herself.

(Play I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin for extra battle awesomeness)

"Yeah. " He placed he on the ground. "Now stay here. Please. " He turned away from her, and he took off at Okuwamon. He went for Okuwamon, his left arm and left hand glowing white, quickly slashing the arm with Wolf Claw . Sending hunks of exoskeleton flying. Okuwamon hissed in pain, then swung his right arm at Guru. Guru dodged it with a back flip and continued to do three more but fell onto his front.

'_Still not used to this body. Ok Guru, calm down and think. His exoskeleton is like stone. I have to break it to do any real damage. My advantages are my speed and his broken arm. So I will take out the arms_ ' He thought to himself. Guru got up and charged at Okuwamon. Guru ducked at a right swing, his right foot encased in a red light, then he swung his leg hard in to Okuwamon's left arm, releasing the energy of his Garuru kick. Okuwamon's left arm's exoskeleton exploded outward, pieces cutting Guru. Leaving a bloody, misshapen, useless lump of flash hanging there. Okuwamon screamed and swung at Guru. 'Now the right arm. ' Guru grabbed the arm, lifted his legs, and hung on, digging in his claws. '_Step one, many holes._ '

Once Okuwamon's arm stopped, Guru swung himself up onto Okuwamon's arm, sitting on his wrist, his back to Okuwamon pincher. Then Guru locked his legs around the arm and began punching very hard in many places, his brass knuckles leaving four bleeding holes with each punch. Okuwamon swung his arm around, trying to shake off Guru, but to no avail. '_Step two. Wolf claw._ ' Guru brought his glowing claw down to Okuwamon's arm, cracks quickly appearing, connecting the holes together. '_Again. Double Wolf Claw!_ ' Guru charged up the attack in both claws, and quickly brought them down together, forming one massive, savage blow. '_Step three. Smashing the exoskeleton._ ' Guru let go, flung off Okuwamon's arm, then landing gracefully. Guru ran up to the bug and hit his right arm with Garuru kick, literally exploding the exoskeleton. '_Ok, now how to finish this?_ ' Guru was breathing heavily.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa! " Okuwamon screamed in pain and anger. Pools of dark purple blood forming under him. His legs have a slight wobble to them. Guru jumped, landing on Okuwamon's head and jumping again, as hard as he could. His legs started to glow black, with a white outline. At the top of his jump, he turned sideways, spread his legs, and began to spin. The black energy consumed him. He looked like a lunar eclipse. As he fell the mist spread out, now looking like a sideways UFO.

"Engetsugeri! " Yelled Guru as he made contact, the energy cutting through the exoskeleton, and into Okuwamon's flesh, like a saw. Through wood. Blood, flash, and, exoskeleton flying everywhere. As Guru cut down Okuwamon's back.

"Aaaaaaaaa! " Okuwamon wailed in pain, as he fell to the ground, his body twitching, violet blood pouring out of him. Guru stood behind Okuwamon, who was now dead. He started to walk over to Rose, covered in cuts, his blood, and bits of Okuwamon. He made it halfway back, his eyes barely open, and breathing heavily, before he fell to his knees, and began to glow and devolve as he fell over.

**POV Rose**

"You did it! " She cheered happily as she ran to Guru. When he fell she screamed "GURU" as she ran to him "Please be ok. "

In Guru's place was now a little orange fur ball with a white face and a foot long dark gray sharp horn coming out of his forehead. Guru was now a little smaller then Rose. Completely asleep .She tried to pick him up like a mother Arcanine would, but he was to heavy. 'How do I get you? How...Sara cannot help. '

A hour and a half later...

Guru was in the cave still the little orange thing.

"Is he ok? He is covered in cuts and scrapes. " Asked Sara, as she was poking him.

"He should be. I put some of those on him while I was rolling him here. " I answered. "Now let him sleep. We will get something to eat . "

"Ok, I am hungry." She hopped over to me, and we left Guru to sleep. We went away from the bloody battle dose not need to see that. All those bodies and all that blood. It is pure nightmare fuel. It did not take us long to find an apple tree. With a few tackles more then an enough apples fell.

" We have to save some for Guru. Ok Sara. " i said before lightly roasting a few apples.

" Sure... You like him do not you ? " Taking a bit of her apple.

I spit out my mouth full " What? " i felt my face heat up.

Sara laughed " I know it " she laugh loudly. " You like him you want to mate with him. "

" Sara ! You are eight years old. You should not be talking that way. " ' _please work subject change. Pleases work._ ' " now that us finish eating. " my face burning. I went back to eating.

Sara still laughing " Fine. " she said bitting in to her apple. She keeps giggling. We finished eating and we picked up a few apples for Guru. We started to walk back

" Rose? "

" What? " my voice mumbled by the apples i held in my mouth by the steams

" What is going to happen to me? " she had tears in her eyes.

' _Where in the distortion world did that come from!_ ' " I do not know you have to ask Guru... he still owns me. " still mumbled.

" I thought he let everyone go. " she was on the verge of crying.

" All but me. " the rest of the walk home was silent. We enter the cave Guru was awake. Still the orange poof ball. " You are a wake. "

" Yeah I am up" his voice was high pitched like a little kid's. Sara went over and sat by him placing three apples in front of him.

" So mind explaining the hole puff ball thing. " i asked " After you eat. I can hear you stomach from here. " said jokingly. I sat next to here putting my two apples with hers. He hesitated. " Eat we all ready did. " He ate two of them hole. Barely chewing them. " that one way to eat. " I whispered to Sara she giggled.

"ok where to start... The more i energy i build the sooner I will be able to digivolve. I do not want to be this a Tsunomon any longer then i have too. This is my In-Training level. Only level lower is Fresh no i not devolveing, Punimon. The level i am at usually is Rookie Gabumon. Garurumon, which is when I am the big wolf is my Champion level. And now thanks to Rose i have my Ultimate level Weregarurumon my highest and strongest level so far. "

" How did i help you digivolve? "

" Because you... care about me and... i care about you" his face was bright red " and you needed me. Without you i probably never got my Ultimate level. " He could not get any redder and i know i was blushing. Sara was giggling.

" While any way to digivole in to any evolution or level. I have to one have enough energy , two my body must be strong enough take it , three a reason. Excluding In-Training to Rookie it just happens when your old enough. Devolving is different while your energy and body hold you stay evolved. Thing is if you over do it or get a new evolution it cause you to devolve to a lower level usually to the In-training level. It will be a few hours till i can evolve to Rookie days for any thing higher. But there is always the risk of getting stuck at a level. Any questions? " ( seriously if this confused you in any why tell me so i can fix it )

" Are there levels higher the Ultimate? " Asked Sara.

" Yea Mega. That is all of them but there some digimon who can evolve to more then one Mega or have a power up. But there still Megas. "

" Ok, now that curiosity has been satisfied. On to the important questions. What about Sara? " i asked.

" That not even a question. She will be staying with us in till her father takes her. " he said without a second thought.

**POV Sara**

" I do not know my father. " i felt tears in my eyes start to build. Thinking i had no one to love or to care for me. I lost my mommy today never had a daddy.

" Well then you will just stay with us. " i could not believe it he just going to take me in no question.

"Really? "

" Yes . " i could not hold my tears any more. I jumped up and hugged him. I saw a flash and felt him grow and wrap his arms around me.

" Thank you " i cried in to his shoulder. He patted me on the back.

" No thank you. You made me digievolve. " he picked me up and held me like a baby rocking me. I was happy he cared. I was still crying but i was not supper sad any more.

" How? You said it would take hours. " i questioned

" I am the digimon of friendship all of the Garu evolution line are. The more friends i have the stronger i get. "

" I miss my mommy. "

" I understand i lost my mommy when i was little too. "

" Guru? " It was Rose she look a little shocked.

" Yes. " he answered i just nuzzled in to his warm fur i felt save and started to dose off.

" Guru your covered in fur. "

"What? "

**POV Datamon**

" It is working. But it not stable enough needs more power. "

* knock, knock, knock * " who could that be? " * knock, knock, knock * " hold on I am coming. " i unlocked and opened the door. The person at the door shocked me " How are you here? "

" I told you i was coming. "

" But how did you get here this fast from your tower it should of taking you a week "

" I have not been to my tower in years. Now tell me about this Gabumon. " He push me a side and sat at my table. ' _jerk_ '

" He worked for me testing a few things and one failed and I hope sent him to another planet. " i just stood the he was intimidating .

" Did he have scars on his back? "

" Yes i only seen his back once but it was covered. " he jumped from his set. I jumped

" Send me there now. "

" I cannot I am turning the teleporter in to a portal it more stable that way. "

" Get it done, NOW. "

" yes sir bee... "

" NOW " i ran to my lab god he can be scary.

**POV Guru**

" What? " I look at my self. I was covered in white fur with blue strips Just like Garurumon. " OK this is weird. "  
i put Sara down one a make shift bed it was a pile of stray. ' _Wish i would have seen it last night._ '  
I checked my self out. I was completely covered in fur and my claws were red in stead of white. "Rose I am going for a walk. I just need a moment to my self . " I left the cave i avoided the battle field still litter with bodies ' _note to self mass funereal tomorrow._ ' I did not go far. I just walked thinking why i am now covered in fur. Till i heard something moving fast coming straight at me it was to late i ran in to me.

" Well you help me?... Someone is after me please. " He was out of breath and panting. The top half of his body is blue, while the lower half is cream. He had triangular ears with red insides and red eyes. It has, five red spots on its body two on its forehead and three lined up horizontally on its rear. He just kind held on to me. Using me to stay up.

" OK come with me " I pushed him off me. He nodded i started to away he did not make it three steps then he fell over. He is to exhausted to walk i picked I am up and started walking back to the cave. When i got there Rose was making another bed out of dry grass and leafs. She already had made one.

" Rose. " i called he turned to me as i placed him on the bed. He was barely awake.

" Is he OK? "

" He not bleeding or anything. Just exhausted. Rose do you know him? "

" No never seen him before, but i have seen a Quilava before. " He was asleep. I was tired and the sun was setting. I picked up Rose and sat in the same spot as last night. Put here on my lap and petted her just like last night.

" Been a busy day Rose. "

" Yeah poor Sara and what about that Quilava. "

" Tomorrow is going to be busy too. We have to do something about all those bodies. "

" Like what? "

" A hole for each would take days. Best would be to burn them. We need to gather everyone and do a mass funereal. "

" That could work. Gathering everyone will take a few hours. "

" We will work it out tomorrow. "

" But what about the quilava? "

" He said someone was after him. We will ask him what tomorrow and if he needs it we will help him. "

" Are you after more power? " she was shaking.

" What!? " i was shocked

" You said you get stronger with each friend you make. " she was terrified her voice was shaking and she was trembled.

I let out a sigh " A little... I am programmed to make friends with everyone i meet. I cannot stop my self it part of being a digimon of friendship... But i need power to protect you and Sara. " She was still shaking. " Rose what wrong? "

" Rage. All he wanted was power. We were friends then he just keep getting stronger. He went crazy. " she was crying. I picked her up and held her close. " He did whatever he wanted and no one was strong enough to do anything about it. "

" Rose. I would never let any things happen to you. I am not Rage. I am not trying to get stronger i just am. " I just held her close she as she cried in to my chest. " It will be OK. Everything will be. "

A few minuets went by. She stopped crying. i moved to the bed lay down and puled her close to me. i wrapped my arm around her. " Good night Rose "

" You to Guru. " she nuzzled in to me. She slowly fell asleep on me. ' _Dam it B where are you when i need you._ ' I thought to my self as i drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Rayray3585 opens the door and walks out of the closet " Guru are you calmed down? ... there gone. you two can come out. "**

**Ray & B " Finally. " **

**Rayray3585 " So to all my readers if you have any guess as to who or what B and Ray are geuss in a PM or review if you right you get a cookie."**

**Ray "****I want a cookie. "**

**B " I want double ****chocolate."**

**Rayray3585 " In the kitchen. "**

******Thanks to Surge the Raichu for beta reading and helping with the ending and an OC, LucarioX1398, ANewImagineNation for help and am OC, NectarPirate for inspection , and Skye Prower2014 for the original idea and all of you guys for reading. **


	4. past meets the present

**Hi and welcome to chapter 4 of love is completing one another. Hope you enjoy**

"talking"

'_thinking_'

*sound*

* * *

POV ?

" Are you done yet Datamon? "

" It will be about 3 or 4 more hours. "

" Just get it done. I am going to sleep. I will be at the inn call me the moment it is done. "

" OK sir "

I walked out making my way to the inn. ' _I am coming for you Gabumon. I will not spot till i get to you._ '

POV Quilava

I woke up in a strange place. I was on a makeshift bed. I tried to sit up but my whole body hurt and fell back down. I ran for hours yesterday. " How did i get here? "

"Guru! He is a wake. " someone yelled. I looked over it was a Buneary. I tried to sit up again it hurt but i did it. I looked around i as in a cave big enough to house 4 or 5 Steelix and the roof was high enough for them to stand on the very ends of their tails and still not touch. The caves opening was big enough for Mamoswine to pass through and have 3 feet on all sides in touch none of the sides.

Through the entries enter a Pokemon I had never seen before. He was a foot taller then me at 2'11" makes him almost 4' . He has a horn coming out of his forehead it was like 6" long with marks on it. He was covered from head to toe with white fur with blue horizontal stripes in random places. His eyes are red so are his claws at the end of each of his three fingers and toes. He sits next to me. ' He is cute a little chubby but cute. '

" Hello I am Guru. " He points to the Buneary " That is Sara. " Then to a Growlithe that followed him in " and this is Rose. "

" My name is Ray. Why am i here? " I asked

" You ran in to me last night and asked for help. So i brought you home. " He replied

" All i remember is running. " I turned to face him feeling a little better

" From what? " he asked

" My Trainer. "

" You what? " he asked

" Guru Pokemon are capture by humans. The humans call themselves trainers. They use Pokemon in different competitions. Some trainers are nice and care for their Pokemon like family. Others treat other Pokemon like pets. Then there are some who only think of us as tools. But then there are the worsts kind people who beat and abuse there Pokemon. " Rose said

" My trainer Lesa. Treated me like a tool she trained and got me strong the she got a female Quilava. She was trying to make as breed. Then sell are pups but i refused to mate with her. Her name was Magma. She i did not like the idea either. Magma was nice but I... I am. "

" Your what ? " Interrupted Sara

" Sara do not interrupt people it is rude. " Guru told her. " He will tell us when he is ready. Please continue. "

" Thank you... I am... gay... " Guru just sat there waiting for me to continue. While Sara and Rose whispered to each other. " Nothing you do not have something to say to that. "

POV Rose

" What does gay mean? "Sara whispered to me

" It means he likes boys not girls. " I whispered back

" I like boys too. "

" That fine you can like whatever you want. "

POV Ray

" Nope your life. Your body if guys make you happy then so be it. " he said. He was serious. The first person not to beat me or talk shit or preach at me. " Just no peeking on me. " he said with a big goofy smile. " Now please continue Ray. "

" Thank you Guru. So i was never attracted to her and when Lesa figured out why she beat she...she would... " i started to cry the thought of my past hurt.

" I am sorry to interrupt but Rose please take Sara out to get us lunch. " Those two left without hesitation. " OK Ray they are gone it just you and me." 'Oh no. what does he want. ' i am scared I am strong enough to run. Guru got closer and said " Ray i understand your past can be hard to talk about. I hate mine. But no matter what happened to you it has passed. so please finish. "

" She tried to sell me but no one wanted me. She beat me every day i did not sell. Three days ago i ran away. Every time i stop one of her Pokemon would be there i ran for a two day. Then i ran till i could not that when i found you. I have to get going or she will find me i do not want to go back to here." I cried could not hold it i just cried. He graded me and pulled me into a hug.

" I have heard more then enough. You are staying here with us, And while you do i will not let her touch you or take you. " He broke the hug and wiped away my tears " No more crying OK."

" Thank you Guru. "

" Guru were back. " Rose yelled as the two walked into the cave. We sat together and ate we talked laughed and had the best breakfast of my life with my new friends.

POV Guru

" OK Ray do mind watching Sara for a while? Me and Rose have something important to do."

" Sure. I do not mind. "

Rose and i left. She knows what we were going to do the look on her face was more then enough to till she did not like what we were about to do. We went to the battlefield still cover in corpses. The smell of rotting flesh made me puke Rose to." Rose go start to gather everyone ."

i Digivolve to Garurumon then to Weregarurumon. I am going to regret this later but going to need hands and the strength. I started to pile the bodies the smell made sick it was horrible. There mangled bodies reeked. I worked quickly but carefully. None of them deserved these fate. It took a while but i did it with all of them in a pile. I went to the woods it took me a while but i found her. Max Sara's mother her face was frozen and showed fear and pain. I picked her up carefully i put here on top. Returning to the woods and began to cut down tree after tree it and stacked them around the bodies trying to hid them no one needs to see this. I devolved back Gabumon and using Blue Blaster it burn away the blood soaked grass. With all this done i sat down and just relaxed for a moment i need to think.

POV 3rd

" Guru. Everyone is here. " Rose called.

Guru stood up and looked over to her behind her was a group of Pokemon. In the group was a few Beedrills, Buizels, Chimecos, and a few others. Guru walked over to be in between the group. Rose walked up next to him. Guru took a deep breath " Sorry to gather everyone under such horrible circumstances. But yesterday... a horrible monster killed over 20 Pokemon. I defeated the monster. Behind me is a funeral pyre all the bodies of those that were lost are inside. Any Pokemon that went missing yesterday might be in here..." Many of the Pokemon were crying " Now that us have a moment of silence to honor those who had their lives stolen from them... thank you now any Pokemon with a fire type moves please help in ignite the pyre." Guru turned around to face it. Ray came up. A few Growlithes came up and well as did a Charizard. They surrounded and lit the pyre a blaze. " Now everyone rest, relax, mourn for the lost. And my we all show the dead respect. "

At those last words. The group of Pokemon slowly went their separate ways most crying other hopping someone they know is not in the pyre.

POV GURU

" Ray take Sara home i need to talk to Rose alone."

" OK Guru. " he answered.

Me and Rose walk side by side we just walk till we were far enough away from everything. I could not take it any more i pick her up and hugged her tight. I broke down and cried. And fell to my knees. She was shocked to see me like this. After a few minutes.

" I am sorry Rose." I said through my tears.

" What is wrong Guru. " She asked.

" I... I just keep thinking about yesterday. What if Okuwamon would have killed you. I... i... Rose i love you. The idea of losing you, screams me more than anything ever has. I need you to be there. Without you i ...i " i cried to her as i held her tight.

" Guru. Please put me down." I did as she asked " Guru i like you but i do not think i love you may be some day." i felt my heart sink " For now just keep doing what you have been and maybe soon i can return those feelings." she made me happy.

" Thank you Rose. I want to tell you thing about me but it is so hard " i hugged my self as memories of my past flooded my mind." I will some day but i cannot right now . I just wished B was here."

" Who is B ? " she asked.

" My friend he raised me he was like a dad to me. I had to run away form him but not because of him. It was because of Raidramon. " I was still crying thinking about Raidramon just made thing worse.

" Who is Raidramon? " Rose asked

" A monster i do not want to talk about. "

" Guru i cannot help if i do not what is wrong. "

' I know Rose but please stop i cannot take anymore. You head home I am going to walk around a bit OK. "

" OK Guru. " she kissed me on the cheek " come home soon. " and she ran off. i put my hand to my cheek. ' That woman is going to drive me crazy. '

POV ?

* Daylight dies. Blackout the sky. Does anyone care? Is anybody there? * (A/N First to name this song. Gets a cookie. pm or review with your guess )

I answered my phone " Yes."

" It done sir. "

" I will be there in 5 minutes. "

" But... " i hung up on him i throw on my boots, glove, and coat and put my Berenjena in it holster and ran out the door. I jump the railing the 8 foot drop was nothing i just ran i have been looking Gabumon for three years now and i not stopping till i get him. It took me less then three minutes to get to Datamon's lab. I bust through the door and ran into the room with the portal.

" Hello bee..." i cut him off

" Is it ready. Can i go. "

" Yes just walk thought but there is no guarantee i can bring you back. "

I just walk through the portal. I just did not care what he had to say. It felt like i walked through a waterfall. It only lasted a second and i was standing in a wide open filled with a big fire in the middle of it i could smell burning flash.

" A funeral pyre. " I walked around it and i heard voices. I hid by the pyre.

" Come on Sara let me take you home. " said a blue radiant like thing. ' _wow_ '

" Ray do you think my mommy is in there? " said the little bunny I am guessing is Sara.

"Sara I am sure of it and Arceus will welcome here to...Sara get behind me now. "

'_oops he seen me_ ' " It is OK relax I am not going to touch either of you. " as i walk in font of them

" Why are you here ? " asked Ray

" I am looking for someone a Gabumon. "

' What does this guy want with Guru. 'Sara thought

" and what do you want with him? " asked Ray

" I have been looking for him for three years. He..."

" Ray! Sara! " Someone yelled and a little brown dog came running over to us. " GURU " she yelled over her shoulder she jumped in between us " I will hold him off you to go home. " Ray grab Sara and stated to run

" listen little. One I am not going to fight any one here." i said as i pointed to the pyre." It is disrespectful to the dead. Two do not interrupt people it is rude. "

' _No way_ 'she thought " Are you..." she was interrupted by a

"hhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww" howl. Something jump out of the woods. And landed right behind the little dog. It looked like a Weregarurumon but his sleeve, Bandoleer And his shoulder pad where gone was just looked at me. His eyes were so familiar. He walked up to me and hugged me. I know it

" B. "

" Yes Gabby it is me." He be began to glow and devolve to the from i am use to. I had to hold him up he was to short but it has been so long since i could hold my adopted son.

POV Rose

Guru just hugged this thing. I could feel his power it was scary. He was wearing black leather body suit with big boot with three metal spikes on the toe of each one. He wear gloves with metal claws on each finger. His coat was short but the sleeves went down to the gloves all in black or a metallic grey but his coat's white puff collar and his bleach blond hair and a purple mask that covers all but his lip which is the only place I could see skin and it was a light purple color then there was his tail it was long and look like metal and like it could cut there a tree. He was definitely not human or a Pokemon. He must be another Digimon.

" Guru so his is ? "

" Yes Rose it B and ..." he trailed off as he fall asleep.

" How many times has he Digivolved today? "

" Twice both times to champion. "

"OK and how many times has he Digivolved to champion. "

" Three. I am guessing that way he passed out. "

" Yes. I have a few more questions if you do not mind but i would like to put him down. "

" Sure follow me but only because Guru trust you. "

" OK. " and he followed me to are cave we called home not saying a word.

" Put him there. " i pointed to the bed and he did then he walks to the far wall of the cave away from everyone and took of his gloves and boots and coat and put them in a neat pile. He then walked over to use and sat down. Without his weapons he look better but still intimidating my because he looked so human.

" So now wait? " Sara asked

" How about we introduce our self i will go first. " said Ray " My mane is Ray .I'm a Quilava. And I am on the run from my trainer and Guru has given me a safe place to stay. "

" Why are you running ? If you do not mind me asking Ray."

" No I am gay and my trainer does not like it so she beat me."

" Sorry if i could do something i would. " he said as he look at Ray with all three eye ' WAIT THREE EYES '

" OK me next My name is Sara I am a Buneary and guru took me in because my mommy died. " B face changed he look sad he reach over and pick up Sara. And hugged her. but that third eye never left Ray.

" You poor little thing." he just held her and rubbed her back i heard Sara crying. Good she finally letting it out.

" I am Rose. Guru saved me from Raga who was an evil Pokemon. He force people to do thing for him he was just... bad. " He reached for me and pulled me closer to him and pet me like Guru dose. It felt safe.

" Well my turn. My name is B. I am Beelzemon. I raised Guru. He all ways been such a good boy. "

" Can i ask you something? " i asked him

" Sure Rose. "

" Who is Raidramon? " He tensed up his tail curled up, and his face lost all emotion. and he finly moved that third eye. he looked at me now

" If Guru has said nothing neither am i. We will tell you together. That leave it as he is a monster. "

" He must be really bad. "

" He was. "

" What happened to him?"

"That i will say. Guru killed him and free so many Digimon but he ran off and i been looking of him since. I am not saying any more. " Sara had fallen a sleep in his arms. It good to see that see finely late it but she acts so strong but she is so young. and her life was just ripped apart.

" You can put her down over there. I will start to make you a bed. While you two go out to get as food."

POV Ray

'Ya' " Come on B that go " I pulled at his arm playfully

" OK let me put on my boots." He got up and i just watch him his tail followed his hips as he walked he was so buff and i could feel how strong he was. Rose can have Guru i want him. But will he like me. Is he even gay.

" OK that go. "

" Try to keep up big boy. " and i ran off he came after me keeping pace easily.

" Hey Ray do you have a boyfriend ?"

" No. "

" Do you want one? " i stopped dead in my tracks. He passed me but stopped a few ahead of me. My heart was beating hard and it felt like it was going to pop out of me.

" Yes " i felt a lump in my throat. He walks over and knelt down to me so we were face to face. " B...But...t who."

" Me." He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. This might be happening fast but it feels so right. I kissed him back. I put my arms around his head and pulled him in closer.

"Found you faggot." I pulled away from B and looked for where the voice came from.

" No."

* * *

******Thanks to Surge the Raichu for beta reading and helping with the ending and an OC not used yet, LucarioX1398 for random help, ANewImagineNation for help and the OC Ray, NectarPirate for inspection , and Skye Prower2014 for the original idea and all of you guys for reading.**


	5. they do it for love and family

welcome to another chapter of L.C.A. please read and enjoy

* * *

**POV B**

Ray pulled away from me. We looked for the source of that voice.

" No! " said Ray. He looked at something he had tears in his eyes. I look to the same place it was a bird and by his voice i say he was a guy. He is covered with brown feathers, and has a cream-colored face and underside. He has a crest of pink feathers on its head. The plumage of its tail alternates between red and yellow. Pinkish-gray talons, which it uses to grasp the branch he was sitting on.

" Ray what wrong he just some bigot who care what he says" I said as i stood up I then pick him up .

" No B he one of Lesa Pokemon they found me. " he burned his face in to my chest and cried. I turn to face this Pokemon. I pulled out my Berenjena ( A/N For those of you who do not know Beelzemon it is the name of his twin double barrel shotguns). And pointed it at him i aimed right between his eyes.

" Leave and tell Lesa if she wants Ray. Then a fight is coming her way. " I held Ray closes as the bird took off i keep my gun on him till he was out of sight. I put Berenjena back in to it holster. I started to walk back to the cave. Ray just cried till he mumbled something. " What did you say? " I asked.

" Why? " He asked.

" Why what ? " I answered.

" Why do you like me? " He looked up at me. His eyes red and puffy still full of tears. It hurt me to see him like this.

There is no why i can lie to him. " Truth is I'm not sure... I look at you and I cannot look away everything about you just makes me feel... Good and like i need you. But you are cute and I love the shade of blue on you back. You have a very sweet voice. And i do not know... You are just... just perfect. " I hugged him tight and kissed him on the forehead. He felt warm. It just feels so right to stand there holding him. I never want to let him go I want to be here for him to help. Him to love him to... Be his.

**POV Lesa**

" If that damn bird did not find him i'm going to roast him for dinner. " I said as I walked through the forest in the direction we last seen that Quilava.

"Pidgeotto!" I heard. I looked up and there he was. He flew down and landed on a branch. Right in front of me.

"Did you find him." I asked and he nodded. " Then take me to him. I put too much time and money into that quire to just let him go." He flew up and i followed him.

" We are coming you little fuck. "

**POV Guru two hour time skip ( that was full of explaining things to Guru and B that everyone knows Pokemon. )**

" OK so a trainer can only carry six Pokemon at a time. " I said.

" But they can capture as many as they can and switch them out using a PC. " Said B sitting cross legged next to me.

" So what six would she have the, Ray. " I asked.

Ray was laying on B lap. " Lesa would only have five since she cannot put me in my pokeball to switch me out. " He sat up. So his side was to B and he was facing me. Then he laid his head on B's shoulder.

" We know she had that bird thing " said B putting an arm around Ray.

" He was a Pidgeotto named Joe. She will have her Empoleon Mic and Kabutops Wrath. If she is tracking me. She might have her Manectric Ricky. The last one could be either her Metang Ruth or Magma. " Ray had tears in his eyes. " There most loyal Pokemon and are all against me. "

B hugged him " It OK Ray. We will not let them get you. " He said as he kissed him on the head. It weird to see B all lovey dovey but i'm happy for the both of them.

" Ray. " Rose called i looked over at her she so cute. " What move do they have. "

" Wrath Absorb Aqua Jet, Scald, Surf. Ruth Meteor Mash, Strength, Bullet Punch, Gyro Ball. Ricky's are Bite, Thunder Fang, Rain Dance, Flash. Joe knows Fly, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace. Mic has Hydro Pump, Waterfall, Rain Dance, Protect. I never seen Magma battle. " Ray answered still wrapped in B arms.

" What are yours? " She asked.

" Mine are Thrash, Cut, Lava Plume, and Attract. When she thought me Attract. And made me use it worked on a male Pokemon. That how she figured it out and then she... She. " Ray started to cry again and buried his face in to B neck.

"Shh it is OK i got you. She will not touch you. " B said as he hugged Ray tighter. " So Gabby what is up with the fur, and your horn is gone? "

" Guru. "

"No clue why but ever time i digivolve i change a little. It seems like my evolutions are becoming more similar to Garurumon. " I said.

" Well if Datamon ever get here maybe he can figure it out. " B said.

" Guru."

" Weather he comes here or not. I'm not going back i had nothing there. " I said.

" Me either Gabby" B said as he rubbed Rays back " I got too much here to leave. "

" GURU! " Yelled Sara. " There is a Manectric and a lady outside."

" OK Sara sat here in the cave please. " I stood up and looked at B. " B ready. " He nodded I digivolved to Weregarurumon. I stood up noticed my pants were gone. " Rose I will be back keep Sara in here. " I smiled at her.

**POV B**

I walk over to my stuff still holding Ray I put him down and put my coat on him. " You stay here OK me and Guru will handle this. " I put on my gloves and walked over to Guru. " Lets do this. " He said we walked out of the cave.

**POV 3rd person ( easier to do fight scene this way)**

Are two digimon Heroes walk out into the open field in front of the cave. To see a Manectric and a woman in her mid 20's long black hair wearing a blue shirt. Her pants wearing black skinny jeans.

" What is that? " She asked pulling out her pokedex and pointed it at Guru.

" Pokemon spices unknown. Type fighting and unknown. No other information can be found. "

" An unknown Pokemon. Nice where did you get it. " She asked B." Lets us have a battled. Go Empoleon." she throw out a pokeball. " I need to let off same stress. Manectric keeping looking for that Fagot. " ( A/N Lesa or any other human cannot understand Pokemon without a translator. That is why she doesn't know the there names. But she will be able to understand B because he is a digimon. Guru is something different that you will find out later.)

" Shut up! Do not call him that! " Yelled B. " You will never touch Ray again! " His voice full of anger.

" What! " The three said at the same time all shocked.

" You heard him. You will not touch Ray. " Guru growled.

" Shut that thing up his growling is annoying. " Lesa Yelled. " I was trying to be nice since you have such a rare Pokemon but fuck it. Empoleon kick that thing ass. " She yelled.

" Bring it on you stupid penguin. " Guru yelled as he charged in with his Guru claw at the ready. B pull out both his Berenjenas pointed one at her the other at the Manectric Ricky.

" You are pointing a gun at me! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Go Metang protect me. " in a red flash Ruth the Metang appeared * bang * B fire a sling shot missing both the Metang and Lesa. The bullet hit Ruth pokeball destroying it.

" How about this you give me the Quilava ' I am never saying that again. ' pokeball and leave. Or i destroy all your Pokeballs and you lose all you Pokemon and you might not leave. " B said.

" You...you SHOT AT ME! " She screamed. " Go everyone kill, that leather wearing freak. " She released all her Pokemon *bang* * bang * * bang* each shot hitting a pokeball . " WHAT THE FUCK! " she yelled.

" I warned you bitch now you lost all your Pokemon." B said but they still came at him all four of them out of no where Mic the Empoleon crashed in to Ricky.

**~~ Rewind to beginning of fight ~~**

" I'm going to enjoy killing you you mutt." Said Mic as his wing meets Guru's claw smashing in to one another.

" Not bad bird." Guru said punching mic in the gut Mic let out a Hydro Pump just before smashing. Guru in the face and to the ground. Guru rolled away and coughed up a lot of water. Mic ran over and kicked Guru. He used the kick to roll himself away. He leaped to his feet then kicked at mic. He barely blocking them. Then Guru jumped over mic grabbed his middle horn and bring mic up and over Guru. He then swung mic in a circle and throw him at the group coming at B. " I think four on one is unfair do not you. " Guru said walking over to everyone.

" I can handle them. " B said putting Berenjenas away then cracking his knuckles.

" I know you could. It would be unfair if i was left out " Guru said the group of Pokemon just looking at the two of them.

"Gabby you not that good a fighter. " B said jokingly.

" I had to fight every day for three years to stay alive i got good at it." Guru said. " But we have time to catch up later we in the middle of something right now. " Guru then turn to Mic and Ricky and grabbed them both and throw them back to where he was fighting before. " I got these two. " He then jump and brought his leg down on the Manectric knocking it out. " Lightweight. " Then he was hit with a massive wave of water ( waterfall ). While B was fighting hand to blade with Wrath the Kabutops while dodging Joe and kicking away Ruth

" Rose we have to help them the both of us together can beet Ruth please if they hurt B I...I... " Ray said as he started to cry again pulling B's coat tighter on to him.

" It is ok let us do it i feel the same way about Guru. " Rose said as she ran out into the battlefield launching a flamethrower at Ruth Followed by a lava plume from Ray. Then Rose hit him with a fire spin finishing the Metang off.

" Thanks you to now get back in there." B said kicking a way Wrath.

" Return " yelled Lesa. B throw Joe away and jumped in the way of the beam then he pulled out his gun and shot the ball the bullet going through her hand. " aaaaaaaa." She screamed in pain.

" B." Ray said.

"Get back in the cave now! " B yelled as he grabbed Joe out of the air and in one punch. The bird was out for the count. While Guru was fighting claw to wing with Mic. " Come on mut is this all you got. "

" Hell no. " Guru grabbed both Mic's wing tightly then brought his knee to meet his head knocking him on to his back. Guru went down on top of him and punched him repeatedly in the head till the bird was out of it. " aaaaaaaa finally. " Guru groaned as he got up.

B was back to fighting Wrath but B winning Wrath was trying to block but not doing well. " Guru do not let her get away" He said between jabs. Guru did as asked and run over to Lesa still screaming in pain. And grabbed her shoulder when she tried to move he just glowed at her. B hit Wrath with a hay maker and finally knocked her out ( yes Wrath is a girl so is Ricky ) B then moved so fast it was like he was gone for a second. He was in front of Lesa he took the last pokeball and crashed it in his hand. Then he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her agent a tree.

" B. "

" Shut up Guru. " His voice was lifeless Guru whined and back away. B then pulled out his gun and put it to her forehead " DO YOU LIKE THIS! " He yelled in her face. " DO YOU LIKE HAVING someone hold your life in their hands? Having someone threaten you?... ANSWER ME! " His voice still so cold it had no emotion in it his tail snapping like a wipe.

" No " She cried tear rolling doen her face. She was white as a host and peed herself.

" If i ever hear you hurt another Pokemon i will hunt you down... and end you. " His wing appeared and fanned out. " And do not you dare doubt me. " He said letting her go, she fell to the ground. " You can stay there till you Pokemon wake up. Then if they want to they can go back with you if not... well you can guess." He said as he walked away. Guru had move all the Pokemon next to one another while B was talking. The sun was setting and it was starting to get cold so Guru built them a fire and went in to the cave B was sitting against the wall taking off his gloves and his boots. His wing wear still their but folded back Guru sat down and let out a sigh as he devolved.

**POV Rose**

I ran to Guru and jumped on to him. My hind legs on his lap and my forelegs on his chest. I kissed him he was surprised but quickly pushed in to it. He wrapped his arms around me. I broke the kiss after what felt like for ever i lied my head down on his shoulder and nuzzled in to his neck.

" Rose that was great. " He said to me as he laid us down and cuddle with me. I love how this is what he does to me just holds me. It makes me feel wanted and loved. But i know he wants more but he not pushing me in to it and I love him for it he wants me not my body.

" It was Guru... thank you " I said to him but he was already asleep i just cuddled up to him it. I feel so safe in his arms. I started to doze off i did not care about the rest of the world i just wanted to be here with him.

**POV Ray**

B was sitting there against the wall. He was scary he had just taken off his clawed gloves and spiked boots. What i seen him do out there it seemed like he did it so much he was emotionless. He could have easily kill them all. I did not want to go near him he scared me. When he yelled at me i felt my heart break a little. He looked at me he was crying. Why?

"Ray please come here. " B said he sounded so sad. I slowly walked over to him on all fours. When i got close enough he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. And he cried in to my shoulder "Ray i'm so sorry you had to see me like that. I hate to do things like that but the thought of them getting to you. Of losing you it drove me crazy. I cannot lose you. You are to important. Please forgive me. For all of it the fighting. For when i yelled at you that. For you having to see that side of me."B cried

" B. You think i'm important? " i asked he lifted his head to look me in the eyes they were red and puffy.

" Yes i do the most important. " I hugged him the best I could his body is to wide for me to wrap my arms around.

" Thank you B no one ever…" He cut me off with a kiss that I quickly melted in to it. My heart was racing. After what felt like forever we broke the kiss. " B why? "

" Because i love you " he said to me i kissed him again and i felt his tongue against my lips and i let him in. He started to explore my mouth touching everything. I let out a moan as he started to wrestle with my tongue.

**POV Sara**

I sat at the mouth of the cave looking at the stars. ' Mommy i miss you a lot.' i began to cry again. ' I wish are family could be together again. It hurts inside mommy... But I have a new family here with Guru and Aunt Rose and Ray and Mr.B. They all are really nice and care about me. I think Mr.B and Ray like each other a lot so do Rose and Guru. I hope you are happy wherever you are. Just know that i'm not allow and i will see you again... some day.' I thought to myself. I looked behind me Rose and Guru where cuddle up together sleeping and Mr.B and Ray were kissing. I looked away quickly and made my self cough.

" Sorry Sara " said Ray i look at him. His face was red. I giggled i got up and went over to Rose and Guru and gave both of them a kiss on the forehead the gave Ray and Mr.B a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and went over to my bed and lied down i closed my eyes and felt something draped over me i looked it was Mr.B's coat. Then i seen him walk back over to Ray and lay down with him and cuddle up together. His coat was worm and the puff collar was so soft I wrapped myself in it and quickly fell asleep.

**POV B**

I lied down with Ray and wrapped my tail around him and pulled him close. Then i wrapped my wings around us and cuddle up to the one i love and fell asleep.

* * *

**And thus end another chapter of L.C.A. what will happen next time will Lesa Pokemon go home with her will she be a better trainer? How will the relationships among everyone go ? will Datamon ever come for them ? find out next time. Sees you then .**

**Please review fallow favorite or PM me with you comments or subjections **


End file.
